This invention relates to electric batteries. It also relates to shock absorbers and to electric automobiles.
As fuel is becoming increasingly expensive, it becomes correspondingly more desirable to construct automobiles, which use a minimum of power, and which can use this power in the form of electricity. Weight is one of the most important factors in fuel economy of automobiles. Accordingly, the automobiles will be constructed lighter and lighter, with a leaning toward alloys of light metals such as aluminum and zinc, wherever applicable. In consequence of this, the automobiles become lighter in construction generally, resistance to shock will decline and the vehicles become more susceptible to damage in collision accidents of all kinds.
On the other hand, the batteries needed to store the electricity as driving power, will preempt a very large part of the total weight of the vehicle, usually about 1/3.
I am not aware of any previously used power source which has been designed to have a maximized shock absorbent function within itself, as an integral part, so that the weight and design of the battery aggregates are utilized to decisively enhance collision safety.